Legend Rebirth
by XxXFullmoonXWinterXNightXxX
Summary: They say that demons never die...but that is a lie they can die only to be reborn as human and start over in life, Naru has always loved myths and Legends but when she find one that seems too real she starts to wonder if myths are more than just stories? Who's her soul mate and one who helps her discover that in the ninja world storys are more than just words on paper? SasuXFemNaru
1. Story or Reality?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and whatever song I place in this fanfic. There is a point were after Naruto becomes a girl and will stutter a lot but after the bell test you add the stuttering cause I'll get annoyed with it pretty quick**_

"_There is a legend about the great tailed beasts, one that only happens every other century. The great demons die but they aren't gone, they are simply reborn into the world. The tailed demons are guardians of the great land and not as evil as people make them out to be. When they die they don't die on purpose; they die because it is time to be reborn._

_Some die naturally in their sleep, others die in battle and so on. The legend say the female who bares the mark of swirls and whiskers and the male who bares the mark of commas on the shoulder and eyes are the ones to be the parents. One who shines even in the darkest moment of life and the other fighting to find a way to fight the darkness. These souls will always be together in love, and nothing could separate them. 2 souls bounded by love and faith will give the tailed beasts a new life one where they can grow in darkness and evil or fight for the right of the saving light._

_But be warned for those who read this legend, after all 9 beasts have been reborn, evil will rise to claim their power. The evils blood lust and world domination will stop at nothing until death or success happens. "_'Naruto' looked at the book with an odd look. 'Strange…last week the book said the human embodiment of sun and the human embodiment of the moon…I wonder if the teachers put a genjustu this book again…' she sighed and continued reading

"_The love of the 2 souls will be tested, a first kiss of realization, a tragedy of sacrifice and finally a hearts rival taking it too far." _'Naruto' gave the book an odd look 'well that last part was blunt' _"thought you can never be sure what a rival will do be warned the hearts of those who are descant to be together will always see past the mask that one hides and feel what the other feels."_

'Naruto' sighed again realizing that it was going to happen within the 'his' generation but that would mean… 'His' eyes widen as 'he' lifted her shirt seeing the seal in her belly, letting the shirt fall 'he' ran to the bathroom. Looking into the broken mirror, 'he' saw 'his' whisker marks upon 'his face. Reality hit and hard, the legend was true…it was real! 'He' was the woman who would give birth to the new…'WAIT! How can I give birth I'm a guy!"

'Naruto' didn't know that shortly upon her sealing her grandfather figure had placed a seal that would protect her from the cruelty's a little girl, thus turning her into a male in appearance. The only way to break it was a kiss. Not just any kiss, her first kiss with a male. Making it impossible for the legend to be true. 'Naruto' sighed in relief that the book was just a book full of old stories. Placing the book in 'his' safe hiding place so it wouldn't be destroyed by the villagers when they broke in to the apartment.

Even though she was a 'he' in her mind and to the villagers it didn't stop the beatings to the near brink of death. It didn't stop the spoiled, overpriced rotten food they sold her; it didn't stop them from selling her horrible weapons or clothing that would get her killed.

And 3 years from now is when the legend began, the seal was broken and life would forever change.

_**The day before the survival test**_

12 year old Naruto Uzamaki just graduated and was ready to start his life as a shinobi, ready to defend his village with his life. He still remembers the legend he read all thoughts years ago, it never left his mind…the female sounded so much like him but he's a male! Males cannot carry children like females! He shook his head as he entered the class room full of graduates and now newly formed Genie. The next couple of events lead up to Naruto kissing Sasuke right on the lips.

The shock made Naruto jump to the front of the class room his headband falling off onto the floor, his body burning like pure lava was coursing through his veins, his clothes burned off; His body a fire with pure orange chakra visible enough so that everyone saw it.

His scream will forever haunt the class.

He felt his skin melting off and it was true; the class watched in horror as his skin literally melted off, his muscles bleed and reformed after falling off. His bones reshaped, the reformed muscles grew back, and his skin repaired itself. The children watched as the male in front of them transformed, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru all noticed the added features and lost features.

There, what once stood a male ninja…now stood a female ninja. Her skin was still a beautiful caramel tan, her hair was still sun kissed blond but it wasn't spiky anymore. No it was long, with red in it, it went all the way down to her cafes pooling around her like a sea of gold and rubies. Her face was still round but now it was cute and feminine with her high cheek bones. She looked to be the same height give or take at about 4'6; her chest even when covered in her flowing hair was a solid C-cup. Her body was toned and curvy that fit with her hourglass figure. Her heart shape face still held her whisker birthmarks and her round sky envy crystal water blue.

She was beyond beautiful…she was a goddess hidden and walking among them.

As she laid there on the bloody floor, breathing heavily the Sandaime Hokage came covering her with a blanket and leaving carrying her body bridle style and left. Iruka had come in shortly after the process had started and knew exactly what was going on and took off to the hokage's office.

Team 7 didn't see Naruto after the transformation, he didn't come back to school and he wasn't there for the introductions. Their Sensei says that _'She'll' _be back by tomorrow in time for the survival test. And true to his word the female they saw yesterday was there sitting up on a high tree branch sleeping soundly looking like an angel.


	2. The Shy Angel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and whatever song I place in this fanfic. There is a point were after Naruto becomes a girl and will stutter a lot but after the bell test you add the stuttering cause I'll get annoyed with it pretty quick**_

_**Present **_

Sakura was a naturally envious person and a violent reactor as well; she saw Naru and thought that yesterday was an oversaturated prank so naturally she yelled at 'Naruto'. "NARUTO-BAKA! DROP THAT REDICULUS HENGE AND STOP THIS PRANK!" Punching the tree where the angel sleeps so soundly upon before the rude awakening.

The blond fell startled but quickly landed on her feet with a kunai in hand looking around panicking. She acted different then 'Naruto' did, but it's only been one day, a shock like that could take some getting used to. Her hair was in a neatly folded French braid, keeping most of it out of her way; she wore a tight black tank top with fishnet over it. Tight black shinobi pants showing off her figure, wrappings on her legs where the pants end and her arms were also covered in tape but the tape was black with orange X's along the sides. And now that he looked closer there was a solid brunt orange stripe going all along the sides. _(I'll have a friend draw it so it's easier to imagine.)_ She looked like a professional, and a skilled one at that.

She didn't speak, she didn't relax, she didn't move…almost like she was waiting for an attack or to be bombarded with questions. And Sakura being the hopeless ninja she was angry because she was being ignored and Naruto had yet to drop 'his' prank. So she attacked, and the battle lasted .12 seconds before Sakura fell to the ground because she tripped over a large tree root that even a civilian could avoid thus whacking her head hard enough to knock her out.

The blond teammate looked at him, ready for another attack but instead he sat down and patted to area next to him. She slowly sat down a little farther away than he was but it was still within talking distance. She looked at him with most fear and sadness like she was waiting for rejection. Sasuke being the Uchiha he is wanted to protect those who need it. His family was the police force and very skilled ninjas at that, but since most of the males were killed due to a plan to take over Konoha because of greed and power. Now the Uchiha clan was mostly women and children with young preteen males. They now lost most of the "12ft pole shoved up their ass attitude." They replaced it with a kinder gentler personality but with anger problems.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, since you didn't yesterday" he said in a monotone voice, he may put up the "I know I'm awesome and better than you" mask but in reality he was a kid who thought mostly with his heart and used logic on the battlefield. He watched Naru fidgeted a bit, keeping her head down before she spoke "…I-m-my-y…" she took a deep breath before trying again" My n-name is…U-uzamaki Naru… I l-l-ike th-hose who don't j-judge me, ramen, readin-g-g l-legends, m-music, a-and we-ell…those wh-ho are important to me.." she looked up a bit not much but enough to see she was hopeful of making a friends" my d-dislikes i-inc-clude….most of the villagers…." Her voice was deep and hollow and her eyes flashed of the eyes of war veterans, eyes that should not be in a small 11 year old girl. "And…people who see…the monster and not me… my h-hobb-bies in-c-clude training and r-reading…and my d-d-d-d-ream…." She looked to the sky, her eyes showed the longing she tries to hide from everyone" is to one day….find someone who will love me for me …and maybe….just…m-maybe…show people…I'm not the monster they see and fear…a-and become H-hokage."

Sasuke sat there in silence listening to her stuttering, angelic voice. He heard the sorrow in her dreams, like she expected them to never come true. Like she's to never find any real happiness in life at all. It sadden him that people will treat orphans like this, crush their hopes and dreams making them feel like nothing will ever come true.

Was this Naruto's true colors? The ones that no one saw because they couldn't see beyond the mask of happiness and stupidity that she wore everyday only to drop it when alone? She was truly alone in this world and for some reason Sasuke wanted to comfort her make her feel wanted and make her feel like she's no longer alone. But how was he supposed to take away years of damage? Something that she was so use to that she didn't even notice, just that her hatred grew the more abuse she received. An angel, no a goddess walking among them and people treat her like a demon cursed by evil. Sasuke knew that not all demons are evil, but the kyuubi attack still puzzles him…why did he/she attack? There was always a reason behind everything.

The said angel was still motionless, scared even…so Sasuke decided to talk about something they both enjoy, music. "What kind of music do you prefer?" the girl looked at him with confusion, and then realized what the topic at hand was. "W-well…I l-like a lot o-of m-music…"

"Have you ever played an interment?" the blond shook her head negatively. "No t-th-he shops…th-hey wo-ont let me i-in…a-and i-if they do…I-I-I pay w-with a-a-almost e-everyt-thing I have…" now this got to Sasuke again…treating orphans like this, like their nothing but scum. Sasuke vowed then and there that he would protect this little angel and help her in any way possible even if it meant dying to keep her safe. "B-but I…" she began to play with the end of her hair which later becomes a nerves habit. "I c-can…w-w-el-l…play…a-after I listen… a-at least…once…" she said with a blush that looked like soft pink rose petals across her face.

Now that interested the Uchiha listening to the cords or beats once at she was able to understand. Just when our raven was about to ask more the stupide pink haired thing woke up and linked to the young ravens arm. Gushing about her love for him and how perfect they were together, it irritated him to no end…fucking fangirls a pathetic excuse to win the won they love if they can't even defend themselves against enemy ninjas. The pink haired beast who goes by the name Sakura noticed Naru again, and growled.

Naru on the other hand was shaking in fear…growling never lead to good things for our young Fox, no it always lead to pain and suffering that could only scar in memories. And for once Kakashi's lateness saved the poor girl from even more scars.

The man had silver hair that defied gravity and wore a standard Jonnin outfit, the difference from the others is that his headband covered his left eye and he had a mask that covered most of his face. Naru didn't mind, she has seen his face before…in fact…

"Onii-san!" the fox goddess jumped up from her stop and hugged the man tightly clinging on to him for dear life. The Raven and …pink thing… both looked at her in surprise and shock, well the shock was from Sakura it followed shortly with anger and envy which lead to her voice screeching." Naruto baka! Let our Sensei go, he's not your brother! Nobody wants a lair as family or you for that matter!" but no it didn't stop there because kami forbid this girl knew the words 'shut the fuck up' at all" NOW LET HIM GO SO WE CAN PASS WITHOUT YOUR PRESENTS! SASUKE-KUN NEEDS IT MORE THAN YOU YA IDIOT!"

With a sliver flash Kakashi was in front of Sakura and bitch slapped her across the field, like foxes or dogs, wolves were very protective of their young and pack. Kakashi had adopted Naru when she was still Naruto, but could only raise Naru in secret and trained 'him' in the art of deception. Naruto wasn't really an idiot like most pinned 'him' to be, 'he' just had a different way of thinking that lead to stupide ideas that weren't so stupide once you thought about them carefully.

In fact Naru's gift with music lead to many Justu's that were perfect to Naru only. A genjustu that depending on the song, was a trip down memory road. A ninjustu that created music note that blew up on contact and others that were to remain hidden so the village wouldn't rise to kill her out of fear.

Kakashi held Naru as she cried saying she was good like she promised and that she was scared. With everything going on it was no surprise that he triggered her tears she locked up. He wasn't in the village when 'he' became a she, he was out scouting a lead for a different mission, but felt the chakra blast from the seal breaking and rushed back as fast as he could.

(_**I'm going to skip the fight scenes because it's pointless when you know what happen only this time Naru doesn't fight)**_

So when things settled down, the bell test came and went but Naru just sat at the logs waiting for it to be over; she knew her Onii-san and knew that Sasuke wanted to prove himself and that Sakura wanted nothing to do with her. Her Nii-san knew she did nothing without reason and now Sakura was tied to a log and Sasuke was covered in dirt while she was clean and energized.

"The point of this exercise was about-" "Teamwork" both looked at Naru with wide eyes and realization hit them hard. Naru had asked them for help and they refused. Now their dreams were burning, because of their selfishness. " I will give you one last chance Naru, Sasuke don't feed Sakura anything of you fail" with that he puffed away and when the poof happened Naru shoved a bite of food into Sakura's mouth…mostly to shut her up and to have at least a moment of quite. The sky darkened with thunderclouds and flashes of lighting appeared behind Kakashi. But before he could say anything Naru kindly interrupted him with "We can't be a team if she has no energy and leaving her behind will only hinder us in battle…never leave a comrade behind…right. Onii-san?"

Kakashi couldn't be prouder of his younger sister then right now…well maybe in the future but right now he was proud. "YOU!-PASS!" 2 out of 3 faces fluted at that but were also happy their dreams weren't burning anymore. Kakashi was eye smiling at his sister's team, he may have been blocked several times to publicly adopt her but he still wished he could have helped her more. "Meet me at the bridge at 7 am, we'll train to see where your weaknesses are and improve them then we will start going on missions.

Had this been the old Naruto he would be jumping around like an idiot but Naru just sat there quietly waiting to be dismissed. She has a lot on her mind lately and is starting to worry about the public. They haven't attacked her yet…but they are also nice to her like they don't recognize her at all. Sure she doesn't act the same and she looked like her mother but with more blond then red.

But still nothing could ease her struggle and fears now that nothing will ever be the same for her...


End file.
